


If Happy is Her, I'm Happy for You

by Beautifulsoulheart



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, It's mainly about Maya and Josh, but Riley plays a part and so does smackle, everyone else is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulsoulheart/pseuds/Beautifulsoulheart
Summary: "You're leaving the country for who knows how long and that scares me.""Why would it scare you Josh?""Because you're leaving before I can even remotely tell you how I feel.""Please don't do this Josh. You're getting married!" The blonde moved back a few steps. She couldn't believe that this was happening."Linda broke up with me after we talked a few months ago. She said that I shouldn't jump into marriage when I'm obviously in love with someone else." The man shrugged."Josh-""So I'll keep playing the long game until you decide to come back.""And what if I don't?""Then I'll have to come to you eventually," Josh moved closer to the blonde. "We're not like Riley and Lucas or even Smackle and Farkle but we're something different and I want to see what that is finally."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harrythe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythe/gifts).



> This is for Ashleigh (@harrythe) because she is my best friend and I've been torturing her with this for a long time.

Maya looked at the room full of people and sighed. It was another stupid event that she was invited to in the last few months that she wasn't interested in.

This time it was the wedding of Farkle and Smackle. The two of them were surprisingly the most stable relationship of their whole entire group of friends.

Lucas and Riley were finally on a good path after a few missteps and misunderstandings. The couple were engaged and just about ready to make a lifetime commitment.

Maya placed her glass of champagne down and walked over to her table and retrieved her bag. As a bridesmaid she had fulfilled all her duties and couldn't stand looking at all the happy couples. One in particular included the one person she wished that she could be with but the timing wasn't right.

Josh and her had made that promise at the ski lodge awhile ago and Maya was sure that they would start something when she was a bit older but as time went on Josh found a few girlfriends and Maya found herself putting on an act making sure that her true feelings couldn't be found anywhere on her face.

"Maya you can't leave yet," Riley looked at her best friend.

"I have an early morning at the gallery Riles and I have to take out the dog," Maya started to make excuses. Riley could always read her and see exactly what the blonde was feeling.

"Call me when you make it home okay?" Riley hugged the blonde and squeezed her tightly.

"I always do."

After a few more rounds of goodbyes Maya took one last look at the couple and walked away.

* * *

As soon as Maya had gotten home she was greeted with a wait of her beagle Maddie.

"Were you a good girl?" Maya asked as she finally looked up and looked around her apartment. So far everything was in place.

Walking towards the kitchen the blonde opened the fridge and peeked inside. She had eaten at the wedding but now she wanted a snack before she went to bed.

As Maya grabbed the box of crackers out of the shelf she contemplated how she managed to get herself into this situation. She was turning into the type of woman that pined after a man. Maya Hart was a strong woman, she didn't need to define herself with some guy.

Finally deciding she had eaten enough of the box the blonde put the food away and headed towards her bathroom to get out of her dress and into her pajamas.

Sliding into her queen size mattress Maya couldn't help but slightly reflect on how her friends' lives had shaped into since they were in high school. Riley and Lucas were going strong and so were Farkle and Smackle, the former couple having gotten married that evening.

Maya herself may have dated a little but her art always came first. Right now she was working on a piece for an upcoming young artist gallery show. If everything worked out it would guarantee at least a huge jump start into the art world.

* * *

Maya found herself walking into the small studio she rented to work on her next piece. She had finished her small teaching gig at one of the private schools until the next school year, and needed to paint something really badly.

Teaching at the private school paid her well enough that she could have her studio space. Even when inspiration didn't come to her Maya found herself usually sitting on the floor of her studio just taking in the calmness.

Turning off her phone Maya walked over to a blank canvas and placed it on the empty easel. Grabbing a loose pencils from one of her jars she started to sketch a rough outline.

The more she sketch the more time flew passed. The blonde hadn't even heard the door open to her studio or Riley making an appearance.

"Maya!" Riley yelled disrupting the peace and calm that had been Maya's trance for the past few hours.

"This must be important. You came all the way to my studio," the blond remarked flipping the canvas around. While working she had decided that this next piece was going to be for her best friend.

"I have huge news," the brunette threw her bag down.

"Did you and Lucas finally set a date?"

"Josh is getting married to Linda," Riley quickly spoke. She didn't want to tell the blonde about what she knew was going to happen in few months but she knew it would have been best coming from her.

Maya allowed herself a second to process what she was hearing. In all honesty she probably shouldn't have been surprised, Josh had been dating Linda for about a year now. Maya could see the happiness on the man's face every time he looked at his now fiance.

"I'm happy for him Riles," Maya then walked over to the window and pick up her sketchbook.

"Maya?" Riley questioned, she knew that Maya would probably need her.

"Can you give me some time alone? I think I need to be alone right now."

"Yeah. Just call me if you need me."

Riley left soon afterwards after stalling multiple times. The brunette knew that something was wrong and she didn't know how to fix it just yet.

After looking down at the cover of her notebook Maya had decided that she didn't want to work on her art at the moment. Usually working on her pieces helped her to figure out anything that was happening in her life but at that moment she couldn't find the energy to do anything.

Packing up her things and leaving a short while later Maya quickly walked the few blocks to her apartment building and went inside. Like usual the first thing to greet her was Maddie and for some reason that brought her a bit of reassurance.

* * *

"Josh is getting married," Maya told her parents a few days later while they were having dinner

"Oh sweet pea. Are you okay?" Katy asked her daughter.

"What kind of question is that? Of course she's not okay. The guy who told her that they would be together someday is getting married," Shawn, her step-father exclaimed.

"I'm ok. There's that saying 'If you love something let it go and if it doesn't come back it wasn't meant to be.' If Life wanted Josh and I together we would be together. I'm just thankfully I still have you guys and Riley," The blonde looked from her plate and to her parents. "I'm supposed to be happy for him because he found someone he wants to marry."

"Baby girl," the older blonde woman walked over and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Maya," the brunette man walked over and joined the hug.

"Can I borrow the cabin for awhile?"

"Take as much time as you need."

After dinner that night Maya went home and packed a bag for both her and Maddie. She had no responsiblities until September so if she decided until then no one would probably question her. The blonde then sent a text to Riley so that the brunette wouldn't worry and made her way to her car and drove upstate.

* * *

It had taken Riley a week to finally crack and track down the blonde. Maya had relocated to Shawn's cabin upstate to get away for awhile. It was far and seemed so away from the city and her problems.

"I brought pizza and ice cream and really bad movies," Riley offered when the blonde opened the door.

"No cookies?"

"I have them," Smackle held up a package of Maya's favorite cookies.

"Smackle. You're back," Maya hugged the other woman.

"Well Riley said that this is what female friends do when one of them is feeling down so as a scientist I had to come and find out for myself," Isadora walked into the cabin.

"Thanks you guys," Maya shut the door and smiled.

After the fourth movie Smackle had fallen asleep leaving the two best friends alone to talk.

"How you doing Peaches?" The brunette asked.

"It's nice being away from the city you know. I don't think I can go to the wedding though," the blonde answered honestly.

"Well Josh is upset that I told you and that he couldn't but I told him that as your best friend if you were going to get some huge crushing news that it was going to come from me," Riley asserted. "He still wants to talk to you though."

"I know I have too. But I like it out here for the moment."

"Take as much time as you need."

* * *

Returning to the city was kind of surreal for Maya. The zooming cars and the loud noises were all things that she grew up loving and now as she walked back to her apartment she wanted nothing more than to be back at the cabin in total silence.

As Maya walked up the stairs to the building she couldn't help but notice the man waiting outside.

"Are you going to just keep looking at me or are you going to help me with my bags?" The blonde asked the male.

"Uh. Yeah," Josh reached for one of her bags and waited for her to open the door. "I was going to come by sooner but you were out of town."

"Well your niece did give me some very monumental news Joshua."

"I was going to tell you myself. Riley shouldn't have done that."

"Josh. You're getting married. What happened to someday? Am I the only one of us that thought those words were true or was I fooling myself?"

"It was the plan and then Linda appeared out of no where"

"Well thanks for letting me know Josh. You can leave now."

"Maya," the man pleaded.

"Were they just words to you?"

"No. Maya, I meant them at the time. I really did," Josh said pulling the younger woman into a hug.

"Well I guess the long game is over," Maya reluctantly uttered as she pulled away from the hug a moment later. Walking over to her front door she knew that this would be the last nail in her fantasy about Josh and about their future. "I'll see you around."

"Maya."

"Can you just go Josh?"

Seeing no other choice Josh left the blonde to think over her thoughts. If Maya was honest she was mad at herself for believing words that came from years ago. Part of her wish she was a bit more guarded but it was all in the past. She was going to focus on her future.

* * *

A few months later Maya is standing in Texas watching her best friend marry her soulmate as happy as she could be. In the last few months she managed to get her art noticed by someone so high profile that she's been commissioned to do pieces for months.  
In that time she managed to find time to help Riley plan her small wedding to Lucas. Texas had been Riley's idea while Lucas had been more than OK to get married in New York but after an arm wrestling match between Maya and Lucas it had been settled that their wedding would be taking place in Texas on the Lucas family farm in the barn of all places.

After the vows and making sure that everything was in place for the reception the blonde allowed herself to sneak away to the pasture where the horses were galloping away without a care.

Looking up at the night sky she smiled even bigger. Today was a happy day for her best friend and for her. Soon she was going to be off living in another country where the history of art was appreciated. Admitting to herself that she was scared was terrifying but she was excited to start a new life.

"So Paris?" a male voice came from behind her.

"Hello Joshua," Maya replied without looking back. "I don't know if you know this but Paris is where all the brooding art types go for at least a year."

"Where you going to leave without telling me?"

"I wasn't aware that me leaving had to be pre-approved by you?"

"Maya no matter what happens between us you're still someone that I care about. You always will be," Josh moved to stand next to the blonde.

"Why are you doing this now?" the blonde woman turned to look at the male. "I thought we were in an understanding."

"You're leaving the country for who knows how long and that scares me."

"Why would it scare you Josh?"

"Because you're leaving before I can even remotely tell you how I feel."

"Please don't do this Josh. You're getting married!" The blonde moved back a few steps. She couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Linda broke up with me after we talked a few months ago. She said that I shouldn't jump into marriage when I'm obviously in love with someone else." The man shrugged.

"Josh-"

"So I'll keep playing the long game until you decide to come back."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I'll have to come to you eventually," Josh moved closer to the blonde. "We're not like Riley and Lucas or even Smackle and Farkle but we're something different and I want to see what that is finally."

Without a second moment of thought the blonde kissed the brunette man and didn't regret it for a single second. When she would look back at that moment later she knew that this would be worth it.

"Finally! Pay up Lucas," Riley's voice came from the distance.

"One more month and I would have won," Lucas said standing next to his wife.

Pulling away the two adults smiled at one another for just a brief second.

"Still in it for the long game Josh?"

"Still in it for the long game Maya."


End file.
